The Boyfriend Bet
by oh.black.stars
Summary: Two days each they became Macy's boyfriend, on the last day, they were hoping she won't break their hearts. Macy/?. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** A story that formulated somehow in my brain. This chapter is crappy, I know. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any publicly recognizable figures here. Because if I did, Joe and Macy would have a little fling and Nacy would magically be together in season 1. _

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

It was a warm Sunday afternoon.

The Lucas brothers, gathered on their kitchen and munching on junk food, were on their occasional fights on 'who's better'. This time, they were deciding on who is the best boyfriend.

"Me, of course," cried the middle Lucas.

"Dude, all the girls you've dated were not Stella," Nick, being the reasonable one, said.

"Your point is?"

"You're in love with someone else while on a different relationship," Joe blinked at him.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't my brother so I could punch you in the face for ruining my moments," Joe said through gritted teeth.

"Likewise," Nick smirked.

"Of course it's not Joe, it's me," Kevin said.

"Uhh, no, that would be absurd," Joe started.

"You're more happy finding woodland creatures than finding girlfriends," the middle Lucas added.

"Plus, you only had one official girlfriend, and that's Anya or Kimmie or whatever," Nick added.

"If I weren't going for the responsible older brother thing, I would've murdered you two now and fed you to the ducks," Kevin chimed in.

The other two merely raised their brows.

"So that leaves me, right?" asked Nick.

Joe resisted the urge to laugh,

"Uh no, all the girls you've dated are fame hogging Barbies"

"Speak for yourself Joe, speak for yourself," Joe winced as the image of Fiona raced his mind.

"Okay, so self-assessment is out of the picture, so what now?" asked Nick.

He was met by blank stares.

"Know what, never mind" the youngest Lucas slumped back to his seat.

"You could test run on one girl!" shouted the real youngest Lucas, Frankie, emerging from the living room.

"Continue," urged the oldest Lucas.

"Well, since you three aliens can't decide for yourselves, I suggest you test run on one girl, equal days so equal chance,"

"That's genius Frankie!" cried the three.

"I try," Frankie then grabbed a cookie from the jar then went back to the living room, muttering _'I can't believe they tell me I'm the youngest' _while doing so.

Kevin and Joe were already scheming their dates while Nick delved on one bit of information the two others left behind.

"Guys, who's the girl gonna be?" asked Nick.

He was met, yet again, by blank stares.

"Well she must like the three of you equally and must at least be willing," Frankie shouted from the living room.

The three huddled at the kitchen stared at each other and as if reading each other's mind,

"Macy,"

* * *

_Next chapter preview: _

"So Macy, you in?" the three boys asked right after they told her about the plan.

She blinked at them.

"Which one of you three geniuses came up with this?" She asked after getting back to her senses.

"Neither," said Nick with Kevin screaming_ 'IM A GENIUS, mwahahaha' _faintly in the background.

* * *

**_Who do you want Macy to be with? I'll reconsider. I'm addicted to reviews and favorites.  
_**

**_-staaars._**


	2. It's all coincidental, REALLY

**A/N:** First off, Please don't kill me for the snail like update. I'm really just not motivated enough. HAHA! Second of all, here you go! And thank you for the warm response for this fic. Keep the reviews coming, though your _'please update'_ haunts me at night, it does make me want to update to get some sleep. HAHA.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. Obviously, my mind works in mysterious ways. Often disturbing too. HAHA._ I wish Nick Jonas were mine_. Don't you?** Though Joe is all yours guys, ALL YOURS. :D**

* * *

**Official Chapter 1: It's all coincidental, _REALLY._**

ENJOY!...I hope.

* * *

"So Macy, you in?" the three boys asked right after they told her about the plan.

She blinked at them.

"Which one of you three geniuses came up with this?" She asked after getting back to her senses.

"Neither," said Nick with Kevin screaming_ 'IM A GENIUS, mwahahaha' _faintly in the background.

"Then who?" asked Macy.

"Frankie,"

"Oh…" she pondered.

"What will I get into this?" she added,

The three grinned, completely prepared with the answers to that question.

"Well of course you would be the girlfriend of all three of us, even though for two days only," started Nick,

"Plus everything we decide to give you on those two days is absolutely yours," added Kevin,

"AND we would like you to be a demanding type of girlfriend, so anything you ask may be yours, MAYBE" finished Joe.

Macy eyed them, weighing the pros and cons of the agreement. Because honestly speaking, she does feel the thrill of being the girlfriend, but that's about it. She thinks?

"…and an interview" the three added.

"…and signed franchise?" said Joe, Macy didn't budge.

"…backstage passes for all our New Jersey shows?" Kevin negotiated.

Macy's eyes widened at that and nodded silently. _All that? Wow._ She thought. Nick smiled faintly.

"So how exactly will all of this work?" Macy asked.

"Basically, you date each of us for two days. Each one of us will show you how we are as boyfriends and on the 7th day, you tell us which one of us is the best boyfriend," said Nick, smiling at Macy's implied agreement.

"Will kissing be involved?" asked Macy.

"It depends on the guy, but it will with me," Joe wiggled his brows. Nick coughed, loudly. The former shot him a look.

"Okaaaay, so…when will this start?"

"Next week," said Kevin.

"But next week is spring break," said a pouting Macy, she has plans on going to Malibu with Stella for some fun in the sun but obviously, this deal is just too good to pass up.

The brothers noticed Macy's evident frown.

"Why, Mace? Do you have any plans?" asked a genuinely concerned Nick.

"I originally was going to go with Stella in Malibu…"

"Oh, it's okay if you don't want to get through this, we understand," said Kevin, wrapping an arm around Macy's shoulder to prove his point.

"No, we'll just go there during summer, what kind of Superfan I am if I won't be able to help my favorite rockstars?" she said smiling and wrapping an arm around Kevin's lower back.

"Anyway, don't _you_ have plans for Spring Break?" asked Macy.

"No, not really, mom and dad are having their second honeymoon on some cruise so we'll be left at home, and since we won't have the luxury of privacy anyway, we decided to stay at home," Joe answered.

They lost her on 'some cruise'

"My parents are going on their second honeymoon too! That's why I'd be going with Stella… or now, be your girlfriend"

"That's great! Now you can sleep at our house!" Kevin giddily said.

"Eh, I don't know… Stella was pretty psyched about our Malibu trip, speaking of which, how does she feel of this whole thing? Especially that I'll be with Joe"

They stared at her.

"Well?" she said.

"We kind of… forgot… about… her" said Joe.

"How could you forget her?" Macy asked

"Good question," said Nick.

"How about…" Kevin started, at which the group looked at him, hopefully- for once.

"Oops sorry… nothing" and as if on cue, Stella arrived.

"Oh my God guys, you would not believe this, I got an exclusive month-long fashion sort-of-camp to New York!" she said, as her eyes glazed with anticipation.

"Wow, Stell, when are you going?" asked an equally giddy Macy.

"At the start of… Spring… Break. Oh my God Macy! I am _so_ not going! What about our Malibu trip?" Alarmed, Stella was _thisclose_ to breaking down.

"Stella," Macy started.

"I already designed all our swimwear and outfits!"

"Stella," again, Macy said.

"And we've been planning this for the longest time now!"

"STELLA!" the intensity Macy used to say that shook Stella out of her babble.

"It's okay, we could just go this summer," said Macy to calm her.

"But—"

"No buts,"

"And Macy told us her parents are going away this break, so we invited her to tag along with us with whatever we will be doing," said Joe.

"Oh my Gosh Joe, that I think is by far the most intelligent thing you've said so far… in your life," said Stella.

"HEY!" Joe defended.

"She's right Joe," said Nick as he snickered.

"And I could check their outfits for their Summer tour and message you if Kevin decides he again would like to wear just a leather vest, or if Joe would want to wear sneakers in your formal outfits," Macy reasoned.

"Hey, what about Nick?" said Joe

"He has common sense and knows better than to get emotional beating from Stella and bodily harm from me," she replied, nonchalantly.

Nick, Stella and Macy had never seen the two boys more terrified.

Before any further dialogue, the warning bell rang.

"Later guys," shouted the three to the still unmoving Joe and Kevin.

As Macy and Nick walked to their homeroom,

"So Mace, are you really okay with all this?" asked Nick.

"Sure, I'm sure it'll be fun, for me at least, I don't know with you three, dating the superfan"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, what harm could possibly come out of it," reasoned the self-proclaimed three points shy of a genius.

Obviously, they didn't know what'll hit them.

The day of Stella's departure, the Lucas' and Macy's parents' cruise came. And Macy cringed at the flashback of the hard reasoning she did with her parents with her stay at the Lucas' household, but thank goodness, they allowed her. (With one statement from Stella, no less,-Macy needed back up)

"_Mr. and Mrs. Misa, the boys all have purity rings, they won't try anything with Macy"_

A round of 'I'm gonna miss you' and 'Take care's later, Macy and the boys-with Frankie, were gathered at the Lucas' living room.

"Guys, where will I put my clothes?" Macy said, as she first broke the silence.

"We can share closets!" the three brothers exclaimed in unison, giving Frankie something to laugh at.

"Doesn't Stella have her own drawer or closet here?"

"Oh yeah, she has, besides Joe's own" said Frankie.

"Come on, I'll go with you," he added as he took her hand and pulled her to the direction of Stella's closet.

The three other brothers looked at each other in an unknown discomfort. They shrugged it off immediately when Macy returned not too long after.

"So guys, what do you want for dinner?" she asked them.

"You cook?" asked Nick.

"Yeah,"

"I want Mac n' Cheese, but we ran out of the boxed one, can you do it from scratch?" asked Frankie.

"No problem, see you in a few" she went to the kitchen and prepared their dinner. The three brothers scrambled off to get cleaned, and clean their rooms as well. Frankie watched them all over the place, clearly amused.

As Macy shouted that their dinner's ready, the boys gathered at the dining room. And said girl watched as the boys devoured the food.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said.

They didn't hear her, completely focused on eating like as if it were an unspoken contest.

She laughed.

"So what's gonna happen is that the four of you will sleep from oldest to youngest and I will be in between like a Lucas sandwich?" Macy said, hand on her hip at their sleeping arrangement for the night.

"Yeah, technically between me and Nick," said Joe. Fangirl Macy would probably be dead with that idea by now. But Macy-with-a-mission-to-be-girlfriend-a-fake-one-that-is merely felt like a whore.

"No fair!" Kevin chimed in.

"Dude, you have her all to yourself tomorrow and the day after that," Nick defended.

"Oh…yeah, he he, I forgot" Kevin squeaked.

When their alarm for 5:30 turned off, Nick was the first one to wake up. And to say that he woke up with a small smile on his face would be a big understatement.

"Smells… nice" Macy snuggled deeper on the crook of his neck. He wanted to stay like that for who knows how long, but yeah, Joe has just got to wake up.

"WHOA DUDE!" he said, actually quite envious that Macy didn't clung to him like _that._

Nick merely smirked as he and Kevin brought Macy to Kevin's bed and Joe brought Frankie to his room. The oldest Lucas climbed in next to the still sleeping Macy and she automatically wrapped her arms around him.

Nick felt as if his guts were being ripped out of him. He headed out as fast as he could to get some more snooze.

"This is comfy," whispered Kevin before he wrapped his arms around Macy as he slept.

When Macy woke up, she was surprised to see Kevin's face inches away from hers. Yet she didn't budge.

_Might as well act good_, she thought.

* * *

That's it for now. Will update soon, I promise. Did this suck? :)

First person to guess what Macy will do first (answer it with a review) gets to read the next chapter one day before I post it here. I'll send it through email. Sounds good?

* * *

**Next chapter preview:**

"Kevin, will you buy me something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

_"I want to buy some bikinis, will that be fine?"_

Kevin's eyes got wide. "Uhhh... I..."

She leaned in to whisper,

"Maybe later, I could model them for you,"

His eyes got even wider. And with an evident gulp from Kevin, he then said,

**"TO THE SWIMWEAR STORE IT IS!" **

Macy followed him as she laughs.

* * *

HAHA! :)


End file.
